


"I'm drinking tea out of a spray bottle"

by Winterboxx



Series: New sensations, Sweet temptations [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Lesbian AU, crystal is scared, gigi is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Gigi is irresponsible, she has common sense but doesn't care to use it. She also never wants to do washing up. Crystal gets scared of gigi drinking tea out of a spray bottle
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Series: New sensations, Sweet temptations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721200
Kudos: 32





	"I'm drinking tea out of a spray bottle"

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble I wrote for a prompt on Tumblr (@soulfulwinter if ya wanna follow or tell me fun facts about stuff or something)

Crystal was scared of a lot of things. It was a point of ridicule from her friends but she couldn't help it. Things like scary films, while she adored them, would always set her on edge and leave her with nightmares for a few nights. She couldn't handle bugs - although neither could Gigi which proved a problem the one time there was a spider in Crystal's room and neither wanted to deal with it. Eventually crystal had but it wasn't something she wanted to ever repeat. 

Her biggest fear was one she never shared. It wasn't exactly embarrassing but it had a lot to do with her feelings for a certain redhead. The fear of something happening to her was the worst thing Crystal could ever think of. It rarely came out but Gigi's lack of self preservation was a real issue.

They were sitting in the redheads kitchen, Gigi had offered to make them both tea and was currently trying to find something to put it in. Realising she only had one clean mug left. Instead of doing the sane thing and washing up the dirty cups she shrugged, grabbing the closest thing to her that could hold liquid.

She walked back over to crystal, handing the green haired girl her drink before grabbing her own. 

"Georgia! What the fuck are you going!" 

Gigi paused, momentarily shocked by Crystal swearing. She never swore. It was borderline scary. Borderline, Gigi could never find crystal particularly intimidating after how well they knew each other.

"Drinking tea out of a spray bottle. It's fun, you should try it." The taller girl deadpanned, hiding other shock about Crystal's small outburst. 

Crystal looked at her, horrified. Gigi felt a pang of guilt for scaring the other girl. She realised making the smaller girl swear was a feat in itself. Maybe she should've just washed the dirty cups? But she was in this position now and she was going to stick with it. She smiled softly, and sprayed tea in her mouth. 

Crystal continued her stare of horror and fear, making Gigi begin to feel deeper regret. She offered a soft apology, claiming it was safe because she washed it out thoroughly and she just thought it was funny.

"I didn't mean to scare you." She conceded quietly, a rare apologetic tone in her voice. 

"You're really stupid sometimes." Crystal couldn't help but smile at her getting her friend to genuinely admit fault and apologise. It was a rare thing from Gigi so she would take what she could get. 

There was something oddly charming about the specific brand of chaos that was Gigi. she was intelligent enough to know when something herself (unlike a few of their friends who crystal could think of, namely Rock) she just didn't seem to care for consequences a lot of the time. 

They laughed it off eventually, with Gigi reflecting on doing dangerous things with Crystal around. She knew the smaller girl and herself had a close relationship and didn't want to see the fear in her eyes be because of her. Maybe she would end up using some common sense, for Crystal's sake.


End file.
